Sounds of Nothing
by SlapAdam91
Summary: A angst story, semi fast moving, posable lemon in later chapters...maybe, inukag, maybe mirsan, im not sure if they're gunna be in it or not... sesshKagura maybe...they may not be here either but KogaAyame is
1. sweet surrender

_Sounds of Nothing_

_Chapter 1: Addiction to pain_

**_WARRNING: _**THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING YOU WILL GET! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN DRUG USE, SUICIDE ATEMPT, CUTTING, AND SELF ABUSE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARRNED!

Well on that note, this is a very angst type story, with Inu/Kag fluff. I think Im gunna have a Character profile... that sounds good. the word in the profiles "here" will be the ayssulm AKA the crazy house.

Name: Inuyasha Adunai  
Age: 20  
Sex: Male  
Race: 1/2 Inu Youkai, 1/2 Human  
Hair: Silver  
Eyes: Golden amber  
Why he is "here": Suiced attempt, drug abuse, cutting, and some mild insainity

Name: Kagome Higurashi  
Age: 19  
Sex: female  
Race: Human  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: blue  
Why she is" here": Druge abuse, cutting, self abuse and suicide attempt

There are the prfiles! Sango and Miroku arin't in them for a reason! It'll be explaned later.

Chapter 1: Sweet sadness

A 20 year old, dark brown haired girl, walked down the plain white halls, looking for room 666.

The boy she was going to get, Inuyasha, had a class where he meet other people with the same kind of problems as he did. As he had told her, he had done cutting, planned a few suicides, and had gone crazy a few times. He was also a stoner.

She came to the room and knocked on the door three times, and opened it when she heard his muffled, 'come in'.

"Inuyasha, you have your conections class today." She said sweetly, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I know Sango, who do I get to pester today?" He asked bluntly, rolling off his bed.

"Her name is Kagome...I think. She went through a lot of the same stuff you did. I think you might like her." She helped him make his bed.

"Oh, so she watched her Father get murdered, and she saw her mother raped and killed. And her brother and just about anyone else around her treated her like shit?" He arched an eyebrow at Sango.

"Yes, every thing but her brother. Her brother comited suicide a year ago." She smiled lightly at him.

"Huh, wish my brother would hang himself. That be nice." He cheered up at the thought of the imaginary suicide of his older brother.

"You shouldn't say such things, I miss my little brother. Now watch what you say around her, very emotional girl. I think she's your age too." Sango lead him out of his room and into the dull and plain hall ways.

"What table?" He asked, looking at all the crazys around him talking.

"Number 23. Kagome Higurashi, be nice." She patted him on his head, mindful of his dog like ears.

"What ever woman. Don't you need to be some where? Namely being groped that dip-shit Miroku? No babys Sango!" Inuyasha yelled, getting a look from people at near by tables.

"Inuyasha, do you want to go to solitary?" Sango gave him the 'I'm not kidding' look.

"Bye!" He edged away slowly, not wanting to go to the naughty room.

He made his way slowly over to table number 23.

The first thing he saw was black hair, cascading down and around sad and empty blue eyes. They captured him for a moment, like there was more to this shell of a girl. He took his seat across from her and gazed in to her blue eyes that thretened to swallow him up. She returned his gaze, her blue looking into his molten amber ones, they glowed with hatred, fear, sadness and the dark rings under his eyes made the hate, fear and sadness even more luring.

The hatred in his eyes made her eyes weld up with tears, which sliped silently down her cheeks.

"Whoa! Why you cryin'?" He took his calloused hand and brushed the salty liquid away from her skin.

She saw his cuts, and grabed his hand and studied it. Some of the scars were deep, some shallow, but none the less, they travled from the palm of his hand, down his wrist, up his muscular arm, and dissapeared under-neath the sleave of his red cotton shirt.

"Why do you cut your self? You hurt your self. Why?" Her eyes gazed back into his golden ones, hers were so sad and empty.

"I cut myself because it makes the pain go away. Yes I hurt my self, thats why it's called, self abuse. Why? My life is a living nightmare." He stared at her wrists, which were covered in scars.

"Whats your story? You cut your self too." He brushed his hand over her wrist, making her yelp slightly.

"I cut myself 'cause it dulls my needs of the sweet temptation to take deaths kiss. I have my reasons." She blinked her blue orbs, her silver eye shadow catching his eye.

"You like the color silver? It looks pretty on your eyes." He stared at it for a moment, then tore his gaze from her.

"Yes. Your hair is silver. It looks pretty with your eyes." She reach out to touch a silvery lock but he flinch when she did so.

"Did I hurt you?" She pulled away when he flinched.

"No. I just don't liked being touched." He said bluntly.

"Do I know your name?" She put her hands under the table.

"It's Inuyasha, and your Kagome right?"

"Right. So, why are you here?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"Well every one says I'm crazy, I don't remember anything though, I guess I killed a few people. Uhh, Tried suicide sevral times. I'm a stoner, and as you already know, Self abuse and cutting. You?" His voice didn't change once as he spoke, monotone the whole time.

"I've tried suicide, self abuse and cutting, and I'm a pot-head as every ones calls me." She giggled lightly, earning a smile from Inuyasha.

"You should laugh more often. You look pretty when you do." He blushed as the words came out of his mouth.

"Thank you. You should smile more, you look so kawii when you do." She giggled again.

"Keh." was his only response.

"So, what room are you in?" She said while drawing small patterns on the table.

"666, you?"

"673, I guess I'm right across the hall from you."

"I guess so. Do you have any family?" as soon as the words left his mouth he bitch slaped himself mentaly.

"Nope, My daddy was in a gang, he quit and they killed him in front of our house. My mommy was rapped and then killed. My gandpa died of old age. And my baby brother..." She started to choke on the sobs that racked her body. "..He hung himself in his room about a year ago." She let the tears fall down her face while sobing into her hand.

Inuyasha started to freak out. He jumped out of his chair and ran around the table to comfort the crying girl.

"Shhh, it's okay, the same stuff happened to me to. It's okay, I know how you feel." He whispered into her ear softly, and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Kag, shhh, don't cry, your gunna' make me cry." He burried his face into her ebony hair and held back the tears that came to him from the thought of his mother.

_**Flashback**_

_A seven year old Inuyasha walked into the door and up the stairs from his first day of 1st grade. He trotted up the stairs into his mother's room to tell her what a great day he had._

_He pushed back the carmel colored door of his mother's room to see her gaged and tied, with a strange man thrusting in and out of her, cackling madly. _

_Tears streamed down her cream colored cheeks,her screams un-noticed by the black haired man. _

_Inuaysha roared, his demon side take control of his small form, And lunged out at the man, sinking his fangs into his arm._

_The man quit what he was doing, stood up, and held a gun to Inuyasha's head._

_"Shoo boy. Before I shoot you." He waved the gun up and down._

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM MY MOMMY!" He lunged out again, raised his small hand, wielding his sharp claws._

_The man mearly slaped Inuyasha away, slaming the small boy agains't the wall._

_"I didn't want to kill her, but you have left me no choice." Her placed the gun at Inuyasha's mother's head. The trigger clicked, and a deafing crack sounded as the bullet plunged into the woman's head, killing her instantly. After that, every thing went black._

A choked sob ecaped the hanyou, making him tighten his grip on the crying girl.

"I'm sorry, momma' I'm so sorry." Were the last words hewimpered before Kagome's lips brushed against his in a way he had never felt before.

_**666 673 666 673 666 673 666 673 666 673**_

Well I'm outta ideas. semi-cliffy...Uhhh, thats all for now, gunna surf the net, ttyl! over and out, SlapAdam91


	2. Thunder is a sound, Lightning is a light

_**Sounds of nothing**_

_**chapter 2: Thunder is noise, Lightining is a flash of light**_

New chappie! yeah! I think I got 2 reviews...Fiona-Angel, and uhhhh...and Akuma-Chan-69, Akuma-chan 69, you offended me in no way that I can think of. I like it when people aks questions about things! As long as it's not complecated like science projects! YA HEAR ME MRS. J! IM NOT A COLLEGE STUDENT! If anyone is wondering about my outburst, My science teacher gave us one HUGE science project that won't be finished till like May or April...And then she gave us another one a week after the first one that hase to be finished in two more weeks if we want a A, which I need, I'm hopping for a B on both so I can get a better grade than a C in science because I want to be a volanologist! But the college classes are so HUGE and so MANY that I have a slim chance at it...but I still want to be one! 30-100 thousand yearly salery! Thats good!

New chapter, if you are at all confused, I'm sorry...not really but I just thought I needed to say that.

I went to Lambeau field in Wisconson! It is HUGE! Lambeau field is the Green Bay Packers football stadium and the size of the place was emence! At times I almost got lost. I got autographs! I got Ron Wolf, KGB aka Kabeer...I have no clue about the rest of the name but he's my favorie one; Frank Winters, Bob Harlem, and Najeh Davenport. My dad also got Paul Horning AKA The Golden Boy.

_'Inuyasha's demon side's thoughts'  
_'Inuyasha's thoughts'

Im gunna type now. Hope you enjoy!

Wait I do? Oh never mind, it was a mis-print, I guess I don't...Humph! But when the earth goes BOOM! I will...If I don't go BOOM! as well...

Chapter 2: Thunder is a Sound, and Lightining is a flash of light

Inuyasha sat up like a flash of light, sweat ran down his face. His breath came to him labored, making him pant and gasp for air. That was the second time that night he watched the mornings events playing over and over in his head.

He almost had lost control from the anger supressed from the tramma that he had witnessed. That man, he had been told he tore that dark haired man limb from limb, riped out his insides, caved his skull in, broke every bone in that evil mans body, and he remembered nothing.

And that girl, Kagome, she was the reason he hadn't lost control of himself. When she had kissed him, a relaxing calm had washed over him, and he came back to his sences. She had said something to him, he didn't know why she had said it though. _'Rainen no kono hi mo issho ni waratteiyoh.'_ She said it right before they had pulled her from his grasp.

He placed his face in his cold hands and sighed. He had gotten her sent to solitary. Her screams had stoped only hours ago. They must have put her back in her room.

A loud crack and a flash of yellow startled him.' A thunder storm,' he thought covering his dog ears from the emence noise. He loved storms, his ears didn't. He pulled his black sheets over his head, attemping to dull the noise.

When his door squeaked open, he asumed it was Sango, coming to take him for his turn in solitary. But when a small weight straddled his waist, he knew it wasn't Sango.

He threw the sheets away from his face, only to seea scared and crying Kagome.

"Now why in the hell are you in my room? Wait, how did you get out of your room?" Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"I'm afraid of thunder storms. I know how to pick locks also." She grasped his arm when another crack of thunder came.

"And why are you in my room?"

"I'm scared."

"I know why, but why my room?"

"Your the only person who I thought wouldn't be scared of thunder storms, I want to stay with some one."

"Oh, well there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just light and sound."

"My brother killed himself while there was a thunder storm." She started to cry again.

"Shhh, don't cry again, I hate it when girls cry." He brushed the salty tears away with his hand.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"If you are frightened by thunder storms, sure you can." He pulled the covers away from his body and helped her under them.

She rested her head on the cotton shirt, sighing lightly when his hand rested on the small of her back, calming her from the noises that scared her.

"Thank you." She said pulling her hands under her chin.

"Sure thing." He rested his chin on her head, and started to drift off.

About 7:30 or so in the morning, Kagome stirred, a sensation comming from her neck.

Her blue eyes fluttered open, light shining through some of the curtains.

A fluffy dog ear brushed against her cheek, making her giggle.

"Inuyasha." She wispered lightly.

No reply.

"Inuyasha. Stop it." She shook him lightly.

"Huh? Why you waking me up?" He growled at her.

"You were giving me a hicky." She brushed away her hair.

"Sorry." His ears droped.

"No, it felt nice." She rubbed his ears lightly.

He leaned into her touch, growling affectionatly. He leaned in so far, his cheek rested on her breasts, making her moan lightly. He pulled away, and fell out of his bed, panting.

"Did I hurt you?" She jumped off the bed, and crawled over to him on her hands and knees.

"No." His voice came out husky, lust filled. And the fact that she was on her hands and knees did not help one bit.

"Then why did you jump out of your bed?" She put her face right up to him.

This damn girl had no clue what she was doing to him. Her little movements were getting him aroused.

"Because I might have lost control."

"Huh?" '_God!' _He slaped himself mentaly.

"I might have taken you." Her shocked expresion said she under stood him.

"Would you have?" Her eyes were glazed over.

"...Yes." He stared at the floor.

"Would you have wanted to...take me?" She stared at him blankly.

"Would you have let me?" He tore his eyes from the floor for a moment.

"I don't know. I -" She was cut off as a brown haired man burst through the door.

"There she is!" He yelled, pointing at Kagome.

Several men came into the door, strait jacket and tazers in hand. Kagome screamed and jumped behiend Inuyasha, shaking in fear.

"Get the Girl, tazer the hanyou." The brown haired man comanded again.

Four men aproched Inuyasha, one from the right, one from the left, and two in the front.

Inuyasha growled deep in his chest. His demon half was shout at the top of his lungs to kill the men and to save his mate. But the girl wasn't his mate, she wouldn't want to be his mate, he was a dirty half breed. _'ask her if you may court her. If she says yes, kill the men and escape. If she says no, do the same.'_ 'Fine'. He shook his head.

He jumped to his feet and thrusted his clawed fist into the chests' of the men to his front, pivited on his heel, punched the man to his right, breaking his jaw and shattering his skull, kept spining and kicked the man on his left, colapsing his rib cage from the blow. He kicked off and punched the brown haired man in the gut, his hand running through his chest cavity. He then turned to Kagome.

He walked twords Kagome and bent down to her level, and took her chin into his hand.

"May I court you?" His voice shook slightly.

"What?"

"May I court you? Like, in human terms, Date you."

"Yes." Inuyasha brushed his lips against her for a brief moment, then tossed her onto his back.

"Hold on." He kicked off the ground, and burst through the door.

He loved the feel of his hair flying madly around his face, he felt free, and proud. And the small girl on his back made him feel even more so.

He swung around the corner, the steel and glass doors coming into view. He smiled at his to be freedom.

His smile of joy turned to pure and utter horror. A black haired girl that looked like Kagome, held a gun in her hands, pointed at his heart. He glanced the gun over, it was a .22 mm, and it had silver bullets.

_'Shit.'_ He inhaled deep, preparing for the bullet. He wouldn't stop running, he wouldn't stop till the girl on his back was safe.

Inuyasha exhaled painfuly when the bullet impaled it's self into his chest. He groaned when it shattered the top of his left shoulder bladeupon exiting. He hoped it haddn't hit Kagome.

The girl laughed when he tripped and skidded along the floor, leaving a blood trail behiend him. But he didn't stop, he picked himself up, the bullet wound in his chest burning like fire.

He pulled Kagome off of his back and grasped her tightly to his chest. He plunged through the door, shatering the glass with his back. A few shards were embeded into his back. He broke a second door with his back, sending glass every where.

His calloused feet hit concrete, and the hard treds on his feet gripped the cement better that the tile.

He heard the guns recoil as another bullet plunged into his flesh. He groaned, it hurt extreamly bad this time, the bullet never exited.

He lept over the road, cars wizing buy as he flew over them. The gun shot cracked out again, this time only grazing his shoulder. He sighed in relief as the Asylum disapeared behiend him.

He broke from his thought when Kagome pulled on his shirt. He loked at the girl he was to soon be courting.

"Your hurt." She reached out and placed her palm on the first wound.

He lept from the roof top of another building, soaring in the sky. A pink light billowed from her hand, and a hot and cold sensation travled through his shoulder wound. She reached her hands around his to his back side and the same power healed him again. She placed her closed hand in front of his face and opened it.

"I think was lodged in your abdomen muscles." She rolled the bullet in-between her fingers, some blood from the bullet rolling onto her fingers.

"It didn't hit you did it?"

"It did, barly grazed me. I healed myself though."

"How can you do that?"

" I'm a Miko. And so was My gand-mama. She taught me. I know a lot more too."

"Why didn't you break out earlier with them?"

"I had a spell binding my powers. The man who placed it on me said only a kiss can break it. I guess I have you to thank." She smiled brightly at him.

"Keh. No problem, if you have any more spells that are breakable by kisses, let me know." He grazed his lips agains't her's as they landed on a large balcany.

"Where are we Inuyasha?"

"We're home."

123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC123ABC

Well I love you all to no end. I got reviews, and i will thank you all in the next chappter! sorry. If you flame me, I think you are the dumbest fucking think on our shit hole of a planet. If you don't like my fucking stories, get over it! Don't fucking flame me because your storie sucks fucking ass farts. I hate flaming spork of doom, Roze the confuzed and AKsnowcommie, And what the fuck is AKsnowcommie? It sounds like a gay ass salior moon attack...Well other that those three, I love any one else...HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY! IRISH PEOPLE KICK ASS! And the Saying Kagome said, 'Rainen no konohi mo isho ni waratteiyoh' means, 'this time next year, lets be laughing together' a very romantical saying in Japan.


End file.
